


Late night love

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/F, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: Yuzu: Okay :) Let me know cause dinner will be done soon <3Yuzu: Hey Mei…Yuzu: I’ve got a surprise for you…Yuzu: But you’ve gotta come home to see it ;)Smut one-shot I wrote because we’ve got until April to wait!





	Late night love

Mei sat in the student council office bored. Himiko who was sat besides her noticed her bored expression and was trying to occupy her mind by sharing stories, asking questions about the schools upcoming events or recalling memories but nothing was working. Mei knew that when she got home her favourite meal would be waiting for her as well as those bright green eyes that made any day, no matter how bad or good, ten times better. Unfortunately however it looked like the workload had tripled itself just in spite of Mei for daring to look forward to something. Yuzu came bouncing up to her earlier that day in the school corridor and pulled her aside into her grandfather's office where she quickly planted her soft lips upon her own, her kisses felt desperate like she’d been holding back all day, now that Mei thought on it Yuzu had spent a large portion of lunch staring at her, eyes heavily lidded and flickering back between her lips and making eye contact. The attention made her blush heavily and she spent most of the time with her head down in an attempt to cover that blush that kept getting darker and darker. Mei was only brought back out of her thoughts when she heard a buzzing come from her bag, thankful for the distraction she reached down into her bag, retrieved her phone and smiled slightly when the screen flashed with a text from Yuzu. She unlocked her phone and set to answering her as quickly as possible as the reality of the amount of work she had to finish was burying down on her.

Yuzu: _Still at school? Xx_

Mei knew this was going to happen, Yuzu was inpatient especially on a night like tonight, she looked at the clock. 6:34PM. She let out a loud sigh and text back simply.

Mei: _Yes, should be done soon._

She placed her phone on the desk and the second Mei picked up her pen to continue signing and planning her phone buzzed again, not once but multiple times.

Yuzu: _Okay :) Let me know cause dinner will be done soon <3 _

Yuzu: _Hey Mei…_

_Yuzu: I’ve got a surprise for you…_

Yuzu: _But you’ve gotta come home to see it ;)_

Mei’s attention was caught by the last text, if she was desperate to go home before now she was even more excited. She was torn between just leaving and going home or rushing her work and getting it done then giving her a stress free night but Mei’s mind was quickly thrown into chaos when a notification popped up that Yuzu had sent her a photo. Thinking nothing of it and opening it carelessly, she was seriously taken aback when she saw what was on the screen. She was so taken aback that she didn’t even notice Himeko over her shoulder trying to see what had caused such a reaction.

“MeiMei what’s wrong?” Himiko asked with a mixture of worry and curiosity. Mei shot up and was making her way to the door, struggling to give a coherent answer.

“I, IM FINE I, I've just got to go and deal with something.” Mei caught her shout halfway through the sentence and she left leaving Himeko stood alone in the student council office very confused and baffled by her best friends behaviour. Mei didn’t even realise she was running until she slammed the door to her grandfather's office shut and turned the lock, sweat beads now dripping down her head and collecting in her collar bones crevice. _‘Since when did she get so flustered at Yuzu?’_ Mei took a shaky deep breath and went to sit down in the big leather chair, she opened up her phone again and took in every detail, every pixel she could whilst she still had clear vision. Yuzu was stood in her school uniform, her eyes darkened and pupils blown wide staring straight at the camera, a dark red bra could be seen just over the top of her shirt and one of Mei’s ties loosely wrapped around her neck, Yuzu’s hands intertwined with it almost teasingly. She was biting her lip because she KNOWS it drives Mei wild. A tight feeling started to rise up in her stomach and she was fully aware of what that meant. Another notification popped up making Mei jump, another photo.

“Fuck!” Mei audibly gasped.

Yuzu was now leaning down to the camera, her breasts could clearly be seen through her open shirt collar and blonde tussles framed the picture with her mouth slightly open and cheeks red with both lust and embarrassment. Mei started panting harder than she was before, chest rising up and down almost elegantly, Mei felt everything but elegant.

Yuzu: _Can’t you put off that student council work for a little longer? ;)_

Such a fucking tease. Yuzu knows good and well how much this was having an effect on her because she does this in the bedroom, she pushes her against the door, lips millimetres away from hers, hot breath mingling with her own before she slowly starts stripping her clothes away. Mei has no choice but to watch (not that she wouldn’t watch) and her legs go weak as she sees Yuzu’s taunt stomach glisten in the dim light. Mei’s eyes start to feel heavy as she carried on looking at the photos, sending silent prayers that another one would be sent and as if Yuzu was reading her thoughts another notification popped up, Mei giggled to herself and clicked it with far too much enthusiasm. _‘She should stop, this is her Grandfather's office and there was work to be done…’_ she battled with herself, logic VS lust and lust was winning by a staggering amount. _‘God how much Yuzu had changed her.’_ The new photo was much less suitable for where she was, the other photos weren’t exactly suitable either but this was taking it to a new level, one that was only shared between the two in hushed whispers of night time love. Yuzu stood with nothing but the tie around her neck draped over her breasts to cover her nipples and the top button of her trousers undone to reveal her matching red lacy underwear, something inside of Mei snapped and she stood a little too quickly causing her to lose her balance and fall back into the seat. Once recovered she made her way out of the classroom, using the distance from her grandfather's office to the student council room to put on as much of a normal face as possible, she slid open the door to the student council's office and took a deep breath in and let a shaky breath out. Himeko was so focused on her work that she didn’t notice her best friend until she saw her stood by the door collecting her belongings.

“MeiMei?” Himeko spoke quietly. Mei turned around to address Himeko with as much conviction as humanly possible considering the growing warm feeling between her legs.

“I apologise for earlier but I have an urgent matter to attend to at home so please finish as much as possible but do not worry if it is incomplete.” Mei said flatly, she was actually quite impressed with herself for being able to do that in such a short space of time. Himeko said nothing and just carried on focusing on her work, determination spread across her face, it made Mei smile to herself and a warm feeling rise in her chest which heavily contrasted with the other warmth she was feeling. _‘Lucky, lucky Mei. The perfect girlfriend at home and a loyal childhood friend at school.’_ Mei silently took her leave and started to make her way out of the schools building, phone tightly gripped in her hand that never loosened up as she dialled Yuzu’s number and waited patiently for her pick up.

“Hello? Mei are you o-“ Yuzu sounded confused on the other side of the line.

“I’m out of school and I’m on my way home, if you’re not ready for me by the time I get home then there’s gonna be a big problem.” Mei’s voice was deep, sultry, like silk against Yuzu’s ears who let out a small groan which elicited a small shiver down Mei’s spine giving her a feeling of power, knowing that her voice alone could do this to her girlfriend who had tried so desperately earlier to be the more dominating one. She hung up abruptly before anything else could be said. That was Mei’s trick, Mei would build up and build up all the lust and passion she feels inside when Yuzu gets in this state and just when the older sister thinks she’s got her and she’s ready to burst, she takes over, crashing her into the bed, placing hot, piercing kisses all over Yuzu’s body making the older girl squirm underneath her craving more. Mei had been so lost in her thoughts that she was off at her trains stop before she knew it, her legs must have carried her by memory because she certainly didn’t remember getting on the train. Once she opened their apartment Mei was greeted to a dark room, light flickering back and forth moving with the flow of the candles flames, roses covered the floor and the smell of chocolate (Mei’s favourite sweet) invaded her nose. She slowly hung her coat up and took her shoes off even slower, making Yuzu wait, playing her game, she heard a bang from their shared bedroom and chuckled to herself, yuzu being clumsy was one of the cuter things she did especially when she was nervous and this was no exception to that rule. Mei slowly walked to their bedroom, unknotting her tie in the process (she had plans to use it later) and when she opened the door all her senses stood still, frozen in time. Yuzu was leaning against her desk, only underwear clinging to her body, deep, dark green eyes followed her own as she took in the sight in front of her, blonde hair perfect as ever as it somehow managed to look even sexier than it did usually, the tie she had in her hand dropped to the floor with a quiet _fwish_ sound as it ran through Mei’s now sweaty palms.

“Yu.. Yuzu you look… I uh…” Mei stammered, she was very rarely lost for words but this sight was just something that was beyond her control. Mei was now leaning against the door for support and yuzu walked up to her in the sexiest way possible desperately trying to ignore her thumping heart and racing mind. Yuzu pushed her whole body against Mei’s front and let her hands roam down her sides and her hips until she was slowly playing with the inside of Mei’s thigh, both girls were trembling, both from nerves and from trying to not pounce on each other right there and then.

“You like what you see beautiful?” Yuzu asked purring into Mei’s ear knowing she loved what she saw.

“Ye...yes!” Mei was nearly hyperventilating at this point as she bent down, slowly running her hands over every inch of Yuzu’s toned body, stopping briefly at Yuzu’s heat and running a finger over her slit on top of her underwear, Yuzu shuddered hard and slammed her hands against the door as Mei kept going, picking the tie up from the floor and rising to meet her sister at eye level again.

“I think that you’ve had your fun with me and now it’s my turn.” Mei grinned at Yuzu before suddenly ambushing her with a black tie and wrapping it around her head, securing it in place. Yuzu let it happen, she knew what that tie meant and always ALWAYS looked forward to it, she felt a soft hand push against her chest guiding her towards the bed and her knees thumped against the bed frame making her fall backwards with Mei landing on top. Soft lips instantly finding her own and sharing a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance but it was ultimately Mei who won, moving away Mei made her way down Yuzu’s neck feeling her body arch up towards her in an attempt to get any friction she could, Mei let a small smirk play on her lips as Yuzu gasped at her wondering hand that traced around the underside of her bra before almost animalistically pulling it off, an electric shudder shot down Yuzu’s spine.

“I think it’s time I showed you how you made me feel earlier.” Mei’s words furled in Yuzu’s ear before she licked around the shell of her ear, breathing getting heavier, her hand subconsciously starts to slowly glide down her chest and grasp her right breast, a small shallow gasp comes out of Mei’s mouth before she can stop it but the feeling is just too good. Her eyes are becoming heavy with lust and her actions on Yuzu are becoming more purposeful, all this time slowly making her way towards where Yuzu wants her most.

“M..Mei” Yuzu whined at her agonisingly slow pace. A smile stretched across Mei’s face at the control and power she has over Yuzu, feather light kisses so close to her but so so far, she knew that saying Yuzu’s name alone made the older girls heart race and mind panic but nothing quite like this, this was a sight to behold and one you would certainly never forget.

“Patience Yuzu” She curled her name on her tongue. Her wondering hand slid down into Yuzu’s panties and slowly ohhhhhh so slowly traced one finger from the bottom of her vagina to the top of her clit where she added a little extra pressure. The reaction was gold, pure gold and Mei was sure she was going to love this.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little under confident about this one so please comment and share what you think! Anything is appreciated! Enjoy (:


End file.
